


Solace

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Revelations, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Transition.  The transition from wanted assassin to civilian, from no memories of his past to suddenly having all his memories of the past battling with his memories as the Asset.  From an existence in almost blissful third party imposed ignorance to having to reconcile what he’d done as the Asset to who Bucky Barnes was.Bucky seeks and finds solace in the most expected of places.With Steve.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesymb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesymb/gifts).



“I hate your hair.”

“What?”

“I hate your hair,” Bucky repeated from his spot on the couch, turning to avoid the look he knew Steve was giving him. Things had been slowly but surely getting better for Bucky but there were still gaps, still times where Bucky felt more like the Soldier than himself. One of the good things to happen from Nat posting all of Shield and Hydra’s secrets on the internet was that it had led to massive investigations, which led to the Winter Soldier program and the book with the codes to activate all the Winter Soldiers, Bucky included.

“You hate my hair,” Steve said. “Okay. What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s … prickly.” Bucky stared down at the magazine in his hands, something Agent Hill called a gossip rag. He and Steve were plastered across the front page with a headline ‘Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers? Steve and Bucky: A Fanfic Author’s Dream’. He’d ask Maria to explain it to him later.

“Prickly.”

“Mmmhmm.” Bucky hummed, staring at the magazine until it was slowly taken out of his hands by Steve.

“Talk to me, Buck,” Steve said softly. “Scale of empty to full, how is it today?”

Bucky sighed and turned to look at Steve … Steve who looked the same, yet so different. After everything had gone public, there had still be a worry that somehow the Winter Soldier could be activated, notwithstanding the destruction of the books and so Bucky had been sequestered at Avengers headquarters while they’d run a bunch of tests. Bucky had somehow found himself with the Tesseract in his hands and suddenly all his memories had returned. ALL of his memories - everything from before he’d fallen off the train and every single memory from after. 

Every mission. 

Every assassination.

It had taken Bucky a long time to come to terms with everything; some days his brain full and heavy and other days he felt fine.

“Pretty empty today. It’s just that all the memories I have of you like this are his … they’re not mine. I look at you and see my mission.” 

“Bucky,” Steve murmured.

“It’s fine,” Bucky said. He felt Steve’s arms around him tugging him close and sighed softly as he burrowed a bit into Steven’s embrace.

“It’s not fine,” Steve replied. “I want your transition to be smooth.”

Transition. The transition from wanted assassin to civilian, from no memories of his past to suddenly having all his memories of the past battling with his memories as the Asset. From an existence in almost blissful third party imposed ignorance to having to reconcile what he’d done as the Asset to who Bucky Barnes was.

Bucky was also still trying to figure out what he and Steve were. As Bucky had worked to catalog and compartmentalize his memories, he’d recalled nights when the Howling Commandos had been out on mission.

The two of them sharing a tent.

The two of them sharing a sleeping bag.

The nightmares that had followed Bucky getting his memories back had been horrendous at first; but after months talking to a therapist they’d finally tapered off into something that Bucky and Steve could manage together.

“It’s going as smooth as it can go,” Bucky muttered.

“Except you hate my hair,” Steve said. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

Bucky shrugged.

“Well I can’t do anything about it right now, I just got it cut,” Steve said. “But we’ll give it another couple of months. I’ll call Tony - no, I’ll call Pepper.”

Bucky flinched and tucked his head back on Steve’s shoulder. Things between Bucky and Tony had been tense after everything from Shield and Hydra had been released because it had been revealed that Bucky, as the Asset, had been the one who killed Tony’s parents. That had led to some very awkward conversations between Pepper, Tony, Steve and Bucky. Very tense, very awkward conversations.

Things were still a bit tense.

“Pepper, yeah,” Bucky muttered.

“Hey Buck,” Steven murmured after a few minutes. “If I’m doing something with mine, think you can do something with yours?”

Bucky turned his head and looked up at Steve.

“Something about mine?” Bucky asked, ducking his head when he felt Steve tug gently on a lock of hair. “You don’t like it?”

“Honestly? You don’t do anything with it, Buck,” Steve said. “I’d be fine with the length if you actually did something.”

Bucky heaved a sigh and flung his arm across Steve’s stomach. “Fine, I’ll do something with mine, too,” he mumbled, humming when he felt Steve gently stroking his hair.

***

“Sure this is the place?” Bucky stared out the window of the car and frowned.

“Yep, this is the address Pepper texted me,” Steve replied.

“Wait, you’ve never been here before?”

“Asked Pepper to find us a new place,” Steve said as he climbed out of the car and reached for Bucky’s hand. “Wanted us to experience something new together; a new memory for both of us.”

Bucky smiled at Steve’s sappiness, slipped his hand into Steve’s and allowed himself to be tugged out of the car. He took a moment to stare at the building and watch the world bustle around the two of them, marvelling at the people walking by not even noticing either of them.

“Anonymity,” Bucky murmured.

“A city teeming with people,” Steve said quietly, “and we can just disappear into the background.”

“That sounds fucking perfect,” Bucky replied.

“But first,” Steve said, nodding over at the door, “we go in there.”

“Let them take care of that mop,” Bucky teased. In the couple of months since his and Steve’s conversation, Steve’s hair had gotten positively shaggy.

“And take care of yours,” Steve replied. “Empty or full today, Buck?”

Bucky glanced over at Steve and smiled. “Empty,” he said. “It’s a good day.”

“Good,” Steve said. “Because this might be a bit weird for the both of us.”

Bucky looked cautiously around as he and Steve stepped inside, only a little on edge. He kept to Steve’s side as they crossed the small reception area and approached the desk.

“Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers, welcome.” The woman behind the counter stood and greeted the two of them warmly. “We received some specific instructions from Ms. Potts when she scheduled your appointments.”

“That is actually a little comforting,” Bucky admitted.

“It is,” Steve agreed. “Pepper looks out for us.”

“If you both will follow me,” the woman said, “I’ll take you back to the private room she arranged for you both.”

“Totally looking out for us,” Bucky said with a smile. 

“That’s what she does,” Steve said.

The room they were led to was indeed private and Bucky sighed softly at the blissful silence that met his ears. He leaned against the wall, eyeing the vintage barber chair that dominated the room a bit warily.

Moments later the door opened.

“Well, aren’t you two looking shaggy?”

Bucky turned to look at the man who’d entered and sized him up quickly - tall, broad shouldered, bit bulky with a pretty impressive mustache. In any other he’d be a potential threat, but not in the current situation.

“We are,” Steve said, jolting Bucky from this thoughts.

“I had a long conversation with a Ms. Pepper Potts, who gave me instructions that were both specific and vague. She signed you both up for our Gentleman’s Cut and Royal Shave and a Gentleman’s Manicure, but past that it’s up to you guys.”

“Sounds fancy,” Steve said.

“Just sounds that way,” the stylist said. “So, what are we doing?”

“Going back in time,” Bucky said.

***

“Full or empty?”

Bucky glanced over and smiled at Steve as they rode in the back of a car to some dinner Tony was hosting at the Avengers compound with Pepper, Sam, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, and Thor. 

“Mostly empty,” Bucky murmured, reaching over and running fingers across Steve’s nape; he hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself ever since his and Steve’s appointments a few days ago.

“Good,” Steve murmured as he closed his eyes and leaned back into Bucky’s touch.

Bucky hummed and smiled, taking full advantage and staring at Steve without worry of being caught. Bucky itched to rake his fingers through Steve’s hair, but uncertainty kept him from giving in to the urge. Instead, Bucky continued to run his fingers across Steve’s nape as he watched Steve rest, smiling when an errant lock of hair fell over Steve’s forehead. He could remember … everything really … but Bucky could remember pushing that lock of hair back before leaning in and -

Bucky jolted as the car came to a stop.

“We there?” Steve mumbled as he opened his eyes and stretched.

“Yep,” Bucky said, the ‘p’ popping as he snatched his hand back and adjusted his collar.

“You sure you’re okay?” Steve asked. “I mean, I can still text Tony and tell him you’re not feeling well and we could just go home.”

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “I’m fine, Steve,” he said. “It’ll be nice to see everyone. Plus, no one has seen us recently.”

“Oh I see, you just want to show off,” Steve said.

“Maybe I just want to show you off,” Bucky murmured, quickly unbuckling and climbing out of the car before Steve could see the blush staining his cheeks.

“They’ve all seen me like this,” Steve said as he followed Bucky from the car.

“I beg to differ,” Bucky said as he turned and openly admired Steve - from head to toe the man looked like he’d stepped out of the pages of an ad from a magazine from the 40’s. From the brown and white wingtips, to the dark brown trousers, to the bright blue button down (top two buttons undone) paired with the sand colored sport coat, to the perfect coif, Steve looked positively delectable and Bucky was sure no one at the dinner tonight had seen him looking like this.

“It’s a little more upscale than what I normally wear, but this is nothing new. Aside from the hair - haven’t worn it like this in a while,” Steve replied. “You, on the other hand, look amazing.”

Bucky resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair. He and Steve had made a deal back at the barbershop - Bucky had chosen Steve’s haircut and Steve had chosen Bucky’s - and Bucky was still trying to get used to it. Slightly longer than when he’d worn it back in the Howling Commandos, it was still short and left nothing for Bucky to hide behind. He’d dressed in brown oxfords, brown trousers, a simple white button down and a two-toned green sweater. It felt comforting dressed the way he was, but he knew it was different from what his new friends were used to seeing.

Bucky hadn’t realized he’d stopped walking until he felt Steve’s hand at the back of his head, gently stroking his hair.

“Okay?” Steve asked softly.

Bucky turned and gave Steve a smile. “I’m okay, just thinking,” he said. “Let’s go in, looks like we're the last ones here.”

“Hope food’s ready, I’m starved,” Steve said.

“Swear you’ve got a hollow leg,” Bucky muttered as he knocked and waited to be let in.

“They’re expecting us, you don’t have to knock,” Steve said, laughing softly as he pushed the door open and led the way inside.

“Old habits,” Bucky said as he followed Steve inside. He could hear everyone talking and laughing deeper inside and immediately thrust his hands into the pockets of his pants to keep from running a hand through his hair or fidgeting with his sweater.

“And then Tony turned to him and said -” 

Bucky again resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair as all the conversation in the dining area stopped and everyone turned to look at him and Steve.

“Shit,” Sam said.

“What?” Steve asked.

“You’re so oblivious,” Bucky muttered.

“You two both look amazing, like you’ve stepped out of a movie or something,” Pepper said. “I demand pictures.”

“And I demand you post them so we can break the internet,” Nat added. “Again.”

Bucky tried not to fidget as Pepper made him and Steve pose for pictures. When she finally deemed them ‘Instagram worthy’ Bucky practically dragged Steve over to the table where they sat down across from Nat and Clint. 

“On your left,” Sam joked as he sat down next to Steve.

“Very funny,” Steve replied.

Bucky reached for the glass of wine in front of him and took a long drink - it was still hard sometimes, hanging around all of Steve’s friends. But they had all accepted him into the fold, even with all he’d done, and that was something Bucky was still processing.

Dinner arrived and everyone dug in, somehow all managing to hold multiple conversations around the table between bites of food.

Bucky tuned out a bit as he ate, but tuned back in to hear Pepper talking animatedly.

“ … a documentary about World War 2,” Pepper said. “Full color and all. And you know what they had? A full performance from one of Captain America’s first appearances.”

Bucky laughed when he heard Steve groan, and immediately started humming ‘Star Spangled Man with a Plan’.

“First performance?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, before Steve was out fighting Nazis he was a chorus girl,” Bucky said. “Selling bonds.”

“That outfit sure was something,” Pepper said. “Too bad none of us got to see you in it in person.”

“Not even you, Bucky?” Tony asked.

Bucky glanced over to where Tony sat sipping his own wine and shook his head. “Not even me,” he said. “Steve quit the chorus girl business to rescue me.”

“Wasn’t meant to be a chorus girl,” Steve muttered.

No, Steve had been meant for so much more. 

And Bucky couldn’t place his finger on the precise moment in the past few days when things had changed, but they had. Everything suddenly got crystal clear and Bucky knew exactly what he wanted.

Steve.

Bucky took another sip of wine before leaning in and whispering in Steve’s ear. “But did you keep the uniform? I never did get to see you in those shorts.” He could practically see Steve shiver and grinned - it was always so easy to get Steve’s motor running.

“Where is it?” Steve asked Tony.

“I have no idea to what you’re referring,” Tony replied.

“The uniform.”

“You have your -”

“The original uniform, Tony,” Steve said. “Where is it?”

“On loan to the Smithsonian,” Tony replied. 

Bucky could see the wheels turning in Steve’s head.

“No it’s not,” Sam said. “Was just there a couple of days ago helping out a friend by chaperoning with her on her kid’s classroom field trip to the Smithsonian. The original uniform’s not there anymore.”

“Tony.”

Bucky knew that tone and it made something slither up his spine, made him slightly antsy … but in a good way.

“Just wanted to see how far you’d go,” Tony said. “Fine, it’s in storage with some of your other stuff.”

“I’d like it back. Please,” Steve said.

“I’ll make the arrangements,” Pepper said.

Of course she would, Bucky thought with a grin as he downed the rest of his wine and glanced around the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Nat and Clint signing to each other - Bucky immediately recognized it as Russian sign language and tuned in to what they were saying.

‘I’d love to be a fly on the wall when Steve gets that uniform back,’ Nat signed.

‘Voyeur,’ Clint signed back.

‘Don’t tell me you don’t want to watch too,’ Nat signed.

‘Never said I didn’t.’

‘Some seriously naughty shit is gonna go down. Wonder who’s gonna top … will there be spanking involved? Biting?’ Nat signed while Clint just shook his head.

“Мы универсальны. Да, кусаться и шлепать. Но это все, что вы получаете.”* Bucky signed and spoke, laughing when Nat and Clint both dropped their hands and stared at him.

The rest of the table also stopped and stared at Bucky.

“You speak Russian sign?” Nat asked.

“Da,” Bucky said. “I’m also well versed in ASL.” At the confused stares from everyone except Steve, Bucky shrugged and continued. “I was a sniper back in the war - needed to be able to communicate without being heard. Same thing applied … after.”

“What were you guys talking about?” Sam asked.

“Yes, do tell,” Tony said. “We’re all ears.”

“Nothing to be concerned about,” Nat said.

“You’re lying, but I’ll let it be,” Tony said. “Who wants dessert?”

Grateful for the change of subject, Bucky leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face as he chuckled softly.

“Was it about us?”

Bucky shivered as he felt Steve’s breath on his ear, turning to face Steve and nodding.

“Mmmhmm,” Bucky hummed.

“Do I want to know?”

“Tell you later,” Bucky murmured, then sighed happily when he felt Steve’s lips press a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“No need for dessert, I got a sugar high just from watching that.”

Bucky looked past Steve to where Sam sat, watching the two of them with a grin.

“And maybe a cavity,” Tony added. “Seriously guys.”

“We know you love each other, but really,” Sam said.

Bucky felt his cheeks flush and looked up at Steve, almost shy.

“You know, I think we’re gonna get out of here,” Steve said, standing and offering a hand to Bucky. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, slipping his hand into Steve’s and letting Steve tug him up.

“Pepper,” Steve said.

“Handled,” Pepper replied.

“You’re the best,” Steve said.

“I know,” Pepper said.

“Good night everyone,” Steve said.

Bucky hummed and tucked himself against Steve a bit as Steve made their goodbyes. Bucky was a little nervous, a little hesitant as the two of them left, ignoring the catcalls, and climbed back into the car. Bucky buckled himself in and stared out the window instead of looking at Steve.

“Buck,” Steve said softly.

Bucky bit his lip and kept looking out the window.

“Bucky.”

Bucky didn’t budge.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve said sharply.

Bucky sighed and turned to look at Steve. “What.”

“I love you, you jerk,” Steve whispered. “Always have, always will.”

Bucky surged forward and claimed Steve’s lips in a kiss, arms around Steve, hands under Steve’s coat, fumbling and trying to untuck Steve’s shirt so Bucky could touch his skin.

“Bucky, Bucky,” Steve said, laughing as he broke the kiss and pulled back.

“Fucking love you, you punk,” Bucky gasped, leaning forward to try to kiss Steve again.

“Bucky,” Steve said, still laughing. “Think you can wait till we get home?”

“If I must,” Bucky replied with a sigh, sitting back and watching Steve for a bit. He did, however, rest his hand on Steve’s upper thigh, stroking a bit as the car drove them home. He couldn’t help but laugh softly when, after the car came to a stop outside their apartment building, Steve practically dragged him to their apartment.

A nondescript box rested against their front door.

“Bless Pepper,” Steve said.

“Indeed,” Bucky said, “now get us inside.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve replied.

They fumbled their way inside and Bucky took the box from Steve, moving to the bedroom and dropping it on the bed. He heard Steve behind him locking the door and turning on some lights. Bucky hummed when he felt Steve behind him, felt Steve’s arms around his waist.

“We should shower,” Bucky said, leaning back against Steve and humming when he felt Steve’s lips on the back of his head.

“Thought you wanted -”

“Shower first,” Bucky said. “Shower first.” He slipped away from Steve and headed towards the bathroom, knowing Steve would follow. Out of all the things that Bucky’d had to get used to, he’d taken to showers like a duck to water. Nothing like what Bucky’d experienced before and during the war, he’d been fascinated with modern showers - the amazing water pressure, the different kind of showerheads, tankless water heaters providing instant hot, steaming water … it all lent itself to a luxury that Bucky couldn’t help but revel in it.

Soon enough both their clothes were in a pile just outside the bathroom door and Steve and Bucky were standing under the hot spray from the waterfall showerhead, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Bucky pressed a few sweet kisses to Steve’s jaw.

“Can I wash you?” Steven asked softly.

“Only if I can return the favor,” Bucky replied just as softly.

“Hair first,” Steve said, motioning for Bucky to turn around.

Bucky obeyed, humming when he felt Steve’s fingers gently massaging his scalp.

“Artist’s fingers are the best.” Bucky tilted his head back, enjoying how Steve’s fingers seemed to work magic, making Bucky feel almost boneless. He grumbled when Steve stopped, but stepped back under the spray to rinse his hair before motioning for Steve to turn around. “Your turn.”

“If I must,” Steve said.

“You must.” Bucky smiled as Steve tilted his head back just a bit so Bucky didn’t have to reach so far. He took a fair bit of time working the shampoo through Steve’s hair, enjoying the feel of the strands slipping through his fingers. It wasn’t prickly anymore.

A few minutes later, he gave Steve’s ass a playful slap.

“Rinse,” Bucky said.

“Yes, sir,” Steve replied, then reached for the soap.

Bucky smiled as the scent of sandalwood filled the shower, closing his eyes and letting Steve take care of him. It had taken a lot for Bucky to get to this point, for him to be calm enough, to trust enough, to close his eyes. But this was Steve, his Steve, and he trusted him. He chuckled when he felt Steve tweak one of his nipples.

“Handsy,” Bucky said.

“Could never really keep my hands to myself around you,” Steve said.

“One of your more adorable qualities,” Bucky replied.

“Jerk.” 

Bucky laughed when he felt Steve’s hand smack his ass, before stepping back under the spray to rinse off.

“My turn,” Bucky said as he reached for the soap, squeezed a bit into his hands and started to run his hands over Steve’s skin. Starting from Steve’s shoulders, Bucky gently and lovingly worked his way down Steve’s chest, then down Steve’s back. Bucky allowed his hands to linger on Steve’s ass, allowed his fingers dipping down between Steve’s cheeks and hummed softly.

“Buck,” Steve whispered.

“Shhhh, let me take care of you,” Bucky whispered, leaning up and kissing Steve sweetly as he continued his ministrations. In the time that they’d been living together since Bucky had come back from being the WInter Soldier, he’d realized that sometimes Steve just wanted to be taken care of. Being Captain America, having that much responsibility and being the one that everyone looked to, being the strong one … it took its toll on Steve.

Bucky wanted Steve to feel good. To be taken care of. To feel loved.

Bucky lingered for a bit longer teasing Steve’s ass, smiling when he heard Steve’s breath hitch, felt Steve’s hand grip his arm. Bucky finally relented and stepped back a bit, nudging Steve under the water to rinse.

“You’re a menace,” Steve groaned.

Bucky just laughed and reached around Steve to turn off the water and nudge Steve out of the shower.

“Out,” Bucky said as he followed Steve out and reached for a towel to dry himself off.

“Demanding,” Steve said.

“Mmmhmm,” Bucky hummed as he tucked the towel around his waist and watched Steve.

“Still want to see it?” Steve asked.

“Damn right I do,” Bucky replied. “Go put on those shorts and I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Steve laughed and nodded, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s hair before heading to the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Bucky took a few moments to run a comb through his hair before reaching for the vitamin e oil and applying it to his left arm where skin met the new arm he’d been given by Stark Industries. Lighter yet somehow stronger than his previous arm, it could be covered easily with a silicone type sleeve that looked just like skin if Bucky didn’t want to either wear long sleeves and gloves or didn’t want to bring attention to his arm. Bucky hummed to himself as he continued to massage the vitamin e oil into his skin until -

“Ready!” Steve called.

Bucky rinsed his hands, hung up his towel, opened the bathroom door …

And nearly fell against the doorjamb when he caught sight of Steve. The lights had been dimmed an a few candles were scattered around the room and there, right in the middle of the bed, was Steve.

Wearing only the shorts from his original uniform; so tight and so indecently short, they left nothing to the imagination and Bucky couldn’t stop staring.

“Bucky,” Steve said softly.

Bucky licked his lips and slowly made his way across the room.

“Fuck, you look amazing,” Bucky murmured, climbing onto the bed and claiming Steve’s lips in a kiss. He allowed his hands to trail down Steve’s body, fingers dipping into the waistband of Steve’s shorts.

“Bucky,” Steve said again.

“Shhhh, I’m worshipping you.” Bucky slid down and pressed kisses to Steve’s chest, his fingers still playing with the waistband of Steve’s shorts. Bucky continued to press kisses all the way down Steve’s chest and stomach until he reached the top of Steve’s shorts.

“Buck.”

“These shorts are hot,” Bucky said, “but you in them is fucking perfection.” He ran his tongue down Steve’s stomach, letting it dip under Steve’s shorts.

“Fucking tease,” Steve groaned.

“You love it,” Bucky said.

“Really do,” Steve said.

Bucky pressed a few more kisses to Steve’s stomach before reverently removing Steve’s shorts and dropping them on the floor next to the bed. He buried his nose in the hair at the base of Steve’s cock and breathed deep, allowing his hands to drift up and down Steve’s upper thighs. He spared a glance up and found Steve’s eyes closed, heard Steve panting softly.

“You okay up there?” Bucky asked.

“Not even remotely,” Steve rasped. “Fuck Bucky …”

“Getting there,” Bucky said, scooting back a bit. “Roll over.”

“Huh?”

Bucky smiled at the slightly dazed look on Steve’s face. “Roll over,” he said again. He hummed when Steve rolled over and he was presented with Steve’s very firm, very round, perfect ass. Bucky scooted up a bit and pressed a kiss to one of Steve’s asscheeks.

“Perfect, Steve,” Bucky murmured. “Absolutely perfect, and all mine.”

“Yours,” Steve groaned. “Only yours.”

Bucky hummed and gave Steve’s ass a light slap, smiling when he saw Steve jump a bit. He nudged at Steve’s leg leg a bit, pushing at it until Steve bent his knee and pulled his leg towards his chest. Bucky hummed loudly and leaned blew softly on Steve’s hole, chuckling when Steve gasped softly.

“Shhhh,” Bucky said. “I’m worshipping America’s ass.” He took a moment to lick a stripe up the inside of one of Steve’s asscheeks before pushing his tongue inside Steve’s hole, grunting a bit when Steve clenched around him. He gave Steve’s ass a playful slap as be continued to work his tongue in and out and around Steve’s hole, before sliding his hand under Steve to tug at his cock.

“Buck,” Steve gasped. “Bucky … I’m not, I can’t, I won’t … please … “

Bucky hummed at the pleading tone of Steve’s voice as he continued his assault on Steve’s ass all the while stroking Steve’s cock; it didn’t take too much more from Bucky before Steve came. Bucky scooted back up and flopped down on Steve’s back, his still hard cock nestled between Steve’s asscheeks.

“Stevie,” Bucky breathed, sliding up and down, hands resting on Steve’s hips as he continued to shift. Up. Down. Up. Down. The feel of Steve’s asscheeks around his cock pushed Bucky closer and closer to the edge until finally, finally, Bucky came with a loud shout. Bucky pressed a couple of gentle kisses to Steve’s shoulders before wrapping his arms around Steve.

“Fucking amazing,” Steve mumbled. “Thanks for not wrecking the shorts.” 

“You’re welcome,” Bucky said softly.

“Thanks for wrecking me.”

“My pleasure,” Bucky replied with a sleepy laugh.

“Mine too.” 

“We’re going to stick together,” Bucky said after a few minutes.

“Maybe we’ll just take a nap,” Steve mumbled. “Get up in an hour and shower again?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“And we’ll send Pepper a fruit basket,” Steve said.

Bucky chuckled and nodded. “Later,” he said as he closed his eyes. “Much. much later.”

**Author's Note:**

> *“We're versatile. Yes to biting and spanking. But that's all you get.”


End file.
